


Nines gets tied up and wrecked

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (sorry Gavin), Collars, Gags, Gavin is Evil, M/M, Non-Consensual, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Referenced Memory Loss, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sub Nines, Sub RK900, There isn’t enough subby Nines in this fandom, Titles what are titles, Wire Play, nasty stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	Nines gets tied up and wrecked

**Author's Note:**

> **CAUTION! There be non-con in this. You’ve been warned.**  
>  But you’ve read the tags. You know why you clicked this. Welcome to the deepest circle of Subby!Nines Hell, I’ll be your guide. Prepare for pure self-indulgence and lots of kink.

The ropes wind around Nines’ bare skin like red snakes. They crisscross his chest and legs and tie his wrists to his ankles, ass suspended a foot off the ground.

He’s trembling. He wriggles in his restraints, not for the first time, but there isn’t much he can do. The plug in his ass is not going to come out that easy, and neither will the large red ball gag that stretches his lips and makes them glisten with artificial saliva.

Nines can do nothing but moan each time Gavin plays with the vibrations in his ass. He’s so sensitive, so receptive, so unlike his usual arrogant self. Such a gorgeous sight: aflush with a soft blue glow that reaches from his cheeks down his chest and shoulders, all the way to his cock, hanging hard and heavy between his legs.

Gavin presses the up button on his remote, grinning. Nines keens behind his gag, struggles against the ropes in an attempt to get away, or at least get some friction on his cock, but he can’t. Not with the way he is tied, deliberately so he can’t rut his crotch against the floor like some bitch in heat. But every desperate roll of his hips goes directly to Gavin’s own cock, makes the heat inside him flare up like an explosion.

“I bet you’d like to come, don’t you, tin can?” Gavin says. His voice drips honey, as though he actually considers allowing Nines to orgasm. He won’t.

Predictably, Nines falls for it. He nods his head violently, desperately, and whines. There are words in there somewhere, no doubt protests, but Gavin doesn’t have the patience to decipher them. Not when that gag renders Nines such a sweet, incoherent mess.

Still, he plays along and closes the distance between them. Nines has his eyes pressed shut, face pushed into the floor as if to hide. But he tenses when he hears Gavin approach.

“You’ve been such a little shit today, tin can.” He runs a hand through Nines’ hair, down his sides and thighs, but he doesn't stop to give attention to his cock. Instead he taps against the plug and pushes it deeper. “But you’re so pretty like this, tied up and dripping, I might actually consider giving you what you want.”

Nines keens. His trembling becomes more intense, straining against the ropes. They must chafe and rub his skin raw, right down to his chassis, and Gavin’s cock twitches at the fact that they will leave marks that brand Nines as  _ his _ . He will not allow him to heal them.

“You want this touched, don’t you?” Gavin brushes a finger against the head of Nines’ cock. He jerks, moaning, and nods again. “You want me to slick my hands up with all that precum and wrap it around your dick so you can fuck it like a cunt? You want that sweet sweet release until your processors overheat, tin can, don’t you?”

Nines wails. A distorted _ ‘yes’  _ escapes through the gag.

Gavin slaps his asscheek. “I think you misunderstand your situation then.” He slaps the other cheek, watching Nines wriggle. “You’ll come when and if I want you to, and not a second earlier. If you do I’ll leave you hanging here till tomorrow, and then I’ll invite the whole precinct over until their come leaks out through your pretty plastic lips. Do we have an understanding?”

Nines sobs at Gavin’s words, shaking his head a violent ‘no.’ There’s fear in his eyes, raw and consuming. He tries to inch away, and in response Gavin ups the plug to its highest setting, to drive his point home: he’s in control.

“Not so high and mighty now, are you?” he says. “I should let that other plastic fuck see you like this, so desperate and wet. Maybe I’d even let him have a go at you, just to see if his prototype cock can get you off.” He reaches back between Nines’ legs, brushing against the base of the plug, and begins caressing circles on his thighs. They’re smeared with his arousal, warm and wet where his juice has leaked through the plug. Whoever designed him deserves an award; the always-tight hole and the self-lubrication make him the perfect sex toy. It’s hard to believe he wasn’t made for this.

Gavin tells him as much. Nines grunts, but doesn’t otherwise react. Usually those words ignite resistance within him, because he’s proud and he wants to prove Gavin  _ wrong _ , but now he’s too busy trembling, shaking, sobbing. His faux muscles are visibly straining in an effort to keep as still as possible, but he’s failing miserably.

“Fuck, tin can, you’re close, aren’t you?” Gavin says in mock surprise. Nines is exactly where he wants him to be. “It’s hard for you not to come right here and now, isn’t it?”

He takes a fistful of Nines’ hair and twists, so that his neck is nice and exposed. “Well, let me make it even harder,” he hums, trailing his finger along the length of Nines’ neck. Up and down, gently, as though comforting a pet. “So why don’t you go ahead and deactivate your pretty skin, my sweet plastic?”

A plethora of mewls erupts from Nines. A distorted ‘don’t’, perhaps, but not a ‘please.’ No matter how wrecked he is, Nines isn’t ready to beg. But Gavin wants to get him there.

He yanks at the restraints, hard enough to lift Nines’ chest from the floor for half a second. The movement must displace the plug inside him, because he gasps and tenses. “That wasn’t a suggestion, tin can, that was an order. So either you obey, or I’m gonna have to make good on my promise and invite Connor over, and then he’ll know what a pathetic slut you really are.”

Sobbing, Nines gives in. Flushed porcelain skin gives way to light gray, and a series of hairline cracks where panels fit snugly against one another like pieces in a puzzle. Gavin knows exactly which one to remove: about half the size of his palm, sitting right beneath Nines’ ear. Hidden under it sits an array of naked copper wires that should normally be insulated; a production error, Gavin assumes, that Nines had never gotten fixed. He bends down and breathes against it.

Nines hisses behind the gag, twitching minutely. Gavin can only guess at how it feels, but the reactions it forces out of his plastic pet are too delicious. A sweet dichotomy of pleasure and pain, he suspects.

“You know,” he whispers, twisting Nines’ head further to the side. “If you hadn’t been such a complete and utter asshole today you wouldn’t be in this predicament right now. So really, this is entirely your fault.” He licks into the exposed wires, drawing more whimpers from Nines. “One might think you  _ like _ being punished.”

Nines protests, tries to move his head back and forth, but his movements are limited with how tight Gavin is holding him. He should buy a leash and a collar—but then Nines’ bonus prostate old be inaccessible, so Gavin dismisses the thought.

He licks into the wires again, up and down, hard and gentle, never keeping a rhythm for Nines to anticipate. The metal vibrates against his tongue, makes Gavin think of guitar strings that are played relentlessly, without pause. He feels the gasping breaths his pet sucks in through the gag to keep himself from overheating, feels each and every quiver that he can’t suppress, no matter how hard he tries to keep still.

After a while Nines can’t stop himself any longer. He keens, and his body begins twitching uncontrollably, erratically. His moans become more high pitched, and then he tenses. His whole body locks up as though he’d been hit with an electrical charge, and then falls limp into the ropes like a sack of potatoes. Spent, completely and utterly spent.

Gavin sits up, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. “You came,” he says matter-of-factly. “When I specifically told you not to.”

Nines looks up at him through red-rimmed eyes, pleading. He’s panting hard, shivering minutely as though he’s trying to move but can’t find the strength to.  _ The plug, _ Gavin realizes. It’s still set to the highest setting; he can hear it past Nines’ lewd noises if he listens, humming mercilessly inside his ass. The knowledge sends a jolt of satisfaction through him.

“You know,” Gavin says after a while, “the sound of you coming was actually pretty hot. Who knew androids could scream so beautifully?” He loosens his hold on Nines’ hair and runs his fingers through it, soothing. “I think I want to hear it again. And again. Until I’m tired of it.” He grins. “Wonder how long that’ll take.”

Gavin makes to move away back to the bed to settle in for a show when his eyes fall on some excess rope. He had dismissed the collar earlier, but the panel on Nines’ neck is still open, and it gives Gavin an idea.

“Change of plans, tin can,” he says, and instead walks to his closet to fetch a dildo from his toy box. It’s long and flexible, but there are ridges along its shaft that move and vibrate to simulate thrusting even when the whole length is inserted. It’s perfect.

He picks the rope from the floor on his way back to Nines, who is eyeing him from underneath furrowed brows. He seems to have gotten some of his strength back: when Gavin approaches he shrinks back, trying to flee. He hisses when Gavin unbuckles the gag, and then words come flying from his mouth.

“Release me, Detective.” His voice is hoarse, but far more leveled that Gavin would have expected. “You don’t have to do this. I—I won’t let anyone know.”

Still no ‘please.’ How disappointing. “No, you won’t,” he agrees. “You never do.”

Confusion flashes in Nines’ eyes. He doesn’t know, of course he doesn’t. Gavin always makes sure he deletes his memory files after each session.

“Ever wondered why there’s gaps in your memory?” he says. Nines’ eyes widen in shock. “Well, now you know. Open up.”

Nines doesn’t obey. Instead he buries his face into the floor, trembling and—finally—gasping softly from the incessant stimulation in his ass. It’s too bad Gavin can’t up the vibrations any more.

He lays a finger on Nines’ exposed wires, lets it rest there. “Don’t test me.”

“Let m-me go,” Nines whispers. He doesn’t move his head.

“Have in your way then,” Gavin says, scratching one of the wires with a fingernail.

Nines keens, but it takes three more tries until he finally caves. He turns his head to face Gavin, weak defiance still alight in his eyes, and obediently opens his mouth.

“Good boy,” Gavin says and pushes the dildo inside, all the way, until it slides down Nines’ throat. Good thing that androids don’t have gag reflexes, or this would be a lot harder. “Keep it there.”

Nines couldn’t expel the dildo if he tried, not with how deep it’s buried in him, but it still feels gratifying for Gavin to give him a command he physically can’t disobey. He pushes a random button at the base, and the ridges along the dildo start moving. Nines lets out a choking sob.

Gavin wraps the excess rope around his pet’s face to make a makeshift gag, and around his neck, because the thought of a collar around Nines’ perfect skin goes straight to his cock. He makes sure to tie it firmly, so that it rubs against the still-exposed wires, and then connects it to the rest of Nines’ restraints. Bound like this he’ll feel every minute twitch, every involuntary shiver right on his neck. Gavin can’t wait to settle in for the show.

As a small mercy he lowers the vibrations in Nines’ ass. That way, at least, he can turn them up again later, whenever he feels like it.

“Wanna know a secret?” Gavin cups Nines’ chin, twisting his head so that their eyes meet. “You’re always like this, so desperate and wanton, no matter how much you protest. But I know what a filthy whore you really are, I’ve seen it so many times, my sweet tin can. You can’t fool me by pretending you don’t like it. I know you love what I do to you.”

Nines wails, strangely hollow around the dildo, and shakes his head back and forth. Already, tremors are beginning to wreck his body anew; a second orgasm is building, true to Gavin’s words. Nines’ cock, painfully neglected all this time, is swollen and flushed between his legs. Amazing, how android physiology works.

“Well, have fun,’ Gavin says, and retreats to the bed. He has ignored his own arousal in favor of torturing his pet, but as soon as his back hits the headboard he begins stroking himself. All the heat he hadn’t realized had coiled its way into his stomach. And the sight of his plastic toy, writhing in his restraints without being able to stimulate, or get away, the mewls and groans that escape through the dildo in his mouth, more desperate with every passing second. The knowledge that Gavin reduced him to this—cocky, better-than-you RK900 with his state-of-the-art tech, nothing more than a dripping slut on Gavin’s bedroom floor. If Connor could see him, indeed. He will have to make arrangements for the next session: identical androids, one buried inside the other, unable to separate. The idea makes the lust in his dick flare up, white-hot. He feels his muscles constrict, shake uncontrollably. Two plastic pets instead of one. Gavin comes with a gasp, all over his hand and abdomen.

He wipes himself clean with a cloth he had prepared before. It had been wet when he put it on his nightstand, but his fun with Nines got a little out of hand. It’s only barely damp now, though still enough to get himself clean.

On the floor Nines is trembling, pulling this way and that as if he hadn’t gotten the memo that he can’t escape, that he’s tied up and half-hanging from the ceiling. Gavin still wants to fuck him, though, even if he just got off. But no matter; he’ll wait, and in the meantime he’ll get to see Nines come, over and over. Briefly, he wonders whether he’ll overheat before Gavin gets his chance.

He leans back and watches as a third orgasm is ripped from his pet, then a fourth and fifth. Gavin plays with the buttons on the plug’s remote without rhyme or reason, but whatever he does draws delicious moans from Nines. Every twitch of his body runs through the rope connecting to his collar, rubbing against the raw wires at his neck. Making him writhe in such a gorgeous manner. He comes for a sixth time, and by the seventh, Gavin’s cock is fully hard again. It’s time.

He turns the plug all the way off, and Nines breathes a sigh of relief. It’s short lived, though: Gavin walks up to him and pulls it out in one swift motion. The stretch makes Nines protest.

“That stamina of yours in impressive,” Gavin says, pushing two fingers inside Nines’ hole. It’s hot and wet, and he begins pumping. He doesn't’ need to, but exploring with his fingers first sends a rush of excitement through him. He adds a third finger, marveling at how sensitive his pet has become.

He grows bored of it pretty quickly, though: apart perhaps from his makeshift collar, there is nothing new for Gavin to explore. He already knows how to angle his fingers and how hard to thrust, where to press. His cock is twitching and ready, so he lines himself up and pushes the head against Nines’ entrance. It mets resistance, a ring of artificial muscle with thin, hard ridges along it. Gavin’s cockhead pops past it.

Nines grunts, shivering. Gavin pushes all the way in, agonizingly slowly, until he is fully seated. Then he begins moving his hips in circular motions, both his hands on Nines’ hips; his skin is dangerously hot, ready to overheat.

“I know you’ve got an eighth one in you, plastic. Don’t pass out, and I might be persuaded to leave your robo clone out of this.”

Nines gives a small nod to show that he understood, that he’s eager to please if it means he won’t suffer the humiliation of being seen by his prototype. The movement makes him tense up, most likely because of the ropes pressing against his neck.

“Good boy,” Gavin praises.

And then he starts thrusting in earnest, in and out at a brutal pace. Skin smacks against skin, and apart from Nines’ tight gasps it’s the only sound filling the room. He feels the heat building anew; his pet is so tight, it’s as though there wasn’t just a giant plug inside him for the longest time.

He reaches down front, down to Nines’ cock, rubbing against the satiny skin there. It’s dripping with precum, and he smears it all over the length, up and down and up and down. Nines gives an aborted wail. Gavin’s other hand goes to the ropes suspending Nines’ ass, grasping for purchase.

“You fucking—” Gavin curses as heat rolls through him. “You feel so good around me, I might just keep you here forever.”

Nines pants, trying to feed his fans with air. He’s got to be so fucked raw at this point, so wrecked and ready to overheat, and with the added stimulation to his cock there’s no way he’s going to last much longer. Even androids have their limits.

Gavin certainly is approaching his: he feels the tightening in his stomach, the inevitable spasms that follow as he rides his climax out, emptying himself inside his plastic pet. Nines clenches down around him—painfully now—and shudders as Gavin draws an eighth orgasm from his overworked body. He cries out, and his voice box glitches and buzzes with static.

“Sh-shit,” Gavin breathes. He glides out with a wince. There’s semen trickling out from Nines’ hole alongside the semi-translucent blue lubricant. “What a beautiful, beautiful cum bucket you are, tin can.”

He goes to clean himself off with the same cloth as before, then decides fuck it, and disappears into the bathroom instead. God knows he needs a shower right now.

He takes his dear time getting cleaned and dressed, and when he re-emerges into the bedroom Nines is hanging limply from his restraints, breathing shallowly. Not even his eyes dart in Gavin’s direction the way they usually do after a session, frightened like a kitten’s.

“You’re really ruined this time, huh.”

Nines shivers.

Gavin drops onto his bed, sighing. He throws Nines a glance. “Well, I’m gonna decide in the morning what to do with you.”

That gets a reaction out of him. He complains behind the gag, shaking his head. There’s a  _ ‘Gavin,’ _ desperate and distorted by the dildo that’s still moving inside his throat and then, finally, a _ ‘please.’ _

“Too little too late, tin can” Gavin says. “If you’re lucky the batteries run out during the night.”

He wonders if Nines will come again; the ropes still grind against his wires, tight and dry. If he moves too much, maybe. Or perhaps it’ll keep him aroused, stimulating  _ just enough _ that he trails along the edges of orgasm without ever reaching it.

Guess he’ll find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. That was my first smut. I was a bit nervous jumping in the deep end, but I guess you either go big or you go home.  
> I’d tell you to yell at me over on Twitter, but there are people on there that I don’t wanna know what kind of nasty shit I’m into. But you can yell at me on Discord about subby Nines. :3
> 
> —Fia


End file.
